


when the city goes silent

by wnttbyrs



Series: the kids from yesterday [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, SO, and there’s weed, it’s basically a shitty highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnttbyrs/pseuds/wnttbyrs
Summary: ((desc. is the only thing in lower case bc i’m lazy lmao))basically a highschool au where you’re friends w/ gerard, mikey, frank, ray, and bob, and you go on to meet other people (brendon/pete/ect) and all try to survive your last year of highschool





	when the city goes silent

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it’s gonna be a series but rn the very first part is actually the present, and the rest is a flashback

It’s official, you decided. 

Your life is a fucking disaster. 

Why you came to this conclusion at 3am in the middle of a corn field, you didn’t know. 

To be honest, it wasn’t the first time the thought crossed your mind, nor would it be the last. 

The first time it happened however, was 1am in the middle of a Circle K you worked at. 

—

It may have been because you were exhausted from the whole 0 hours of sleep you got the night before, that you’ve spent 10 minutes trying to make the old ass coffee you brewed earlier that night (morning?) drinkable, the fact that this is the third time Lady Gaga played on the speaker above you, or just a giant clusterfuck of all of the above. Either way, you’re life sucked and Frank was late with your fucking food. 

That fucker was always late the days you were hungry and couldn’t stand to even look at another bag of salt and vinegar chips. He didn’t even have anything to do to be late! All he did was smoke, sleep, and work at the local Walmart from 4pm to midnight. 

Sometimes your other friends would drop in to say hi to you on your graveyard shift, but Frank was the only person you knew who regularly came in at fuck o’ clock. Mikey and Gerard didn’t have jobs as far as you knew, Ray actually slept the whole 10 hours a person should, and Bob- who the fuck knows what he does at 1 am. 

At this point you were seriously considering locking the front doors and running out the back to the McDonalds across the street, when you heard the all too familiar chime of someone coming through the front door. You half wished it was someone coming to put you out of your misery when you saw his face peek around the corner. With food. God fucking bless Frank. 

“The hell does it take to get service around here?” he joked, hugging you while you rolled your eyes. He better have a good excuse for being late. 

As he pulled away he grimaced, catching sight with the coffee you were attempting to nurse back to health on the counter, looking back at you with raised brows. 

“You couldn’t have been that desperate.”

“Just give me the fucking food you gnome.” you growled, lunging for the box before he took a step back, holding it behind him. 

“Hey now, say please, grumpy ass” he taunted, shaking the box so you could hear it. You sighed, looking up at the ceiling before lowering your head and grinning with tight lips. 

“Oh dearest Frank, may you please honor me with your greasy ass food and presence, so help me god.” you replied, almost tempted to kneel. He laughed, shaking his head. Your eyes lit up when passed you the box, cocking his head. 

“You’re welcome.”

—

“Why were you even late?” you asked through mouthful of pizza. You shivered, wrapping your sweater around you even tighter, waiting for his response. 

Frank shrugged, taking a hit from his blunt before answering. 

“I was getting ready to leave when I saw this guy I work with, Patrick, you may know him- talking to this other guy named Pete about some party. Apparently the both of them, and these two other guys are in a band together and are doing like this house party concert thing at the end of the month. They wanted to celebrate like ‘their last summer before senior year’ or some shit like that. I said I was in a band and it just went off from there.”

You nodded, waving your hand when he offered you the blunt. 

“So what’s up?” you asked, motioning with the pizza “Are you guys gonna preform or what?”

Frank nodded, stealing the last slice of pizza from the box. 

“Yeah, me and the guys are gonna be, like, the second ones playing. Some friends of Pete are opening, I think they’re juniors? All I know is that the main dude is named Brendon. Pete and his band are gonna close. You should come, it’ll be fun.” he laughed, flicking the roach off into the grass. “Free weed, music, and alcohol, what more could you want?”

You smiled, nodding your head. 

“I’ll ask for it off, just give me the date when you got it.”

Frank yawned, giving you a thumbs up. He got up, brushing himself off before helping you up, giggling when you swayed. He mussed up your hair, kissing you on your temple before walking away, waving. 

“Night (Y/N)!” 

You waved back, waiting for him to pull off before coming back into the store, the back door slamming shut behind you.


End file.
